Out of the Ash: Into The Fire
=Part One: The Old Kingdom Sure Is Wonderful= Prologue Prologue The conditions couldn’t be worse. Smog and ash with every breath, tickling your lungs every inhale. This was the conditions of the nightwings for so long. A monstrous volcano threatening to swallow them and their homes up with scorching hot magma. Then, after the eruption, the rainwings took them in. And life got better. Peace never lasted long. Mutual unrest was shared between both rainwings and nightwings, and it was obvious who was treated like scum. The nightwings. They were blamed for so much, especially after the events of Darkstalker’s madness. Now that that was over, new dragons came from the sea, with iridescent scales, and dangerous stingers. It was hard to believe the nightmares that it brought to the phyrrian tribes, but they soon took to the newcomers and welcomed them for trading, though unfortunately, there was no room for them to stay. The nightwings were now the enemy of everyone, although everything had gone, and the world had moved on. No, dragons were stubborn. The nightwings decided one day that they would no longer take this madness. That they would rise up. Even if it mean returning to the ash stricken lands of the volcano, be it active or not they refused to take anyone suffering and such inferiority to the other tribes. They decided they would become a independent tribe, even be it that they must fight for it. Of course, the rainwings didn’t take kindly to the news of a revolution, Queen Glory having much more rainwing guards on patrol, stop any resistance. Boy did that go well... Using princess Greatness as a distraction, they snuck the revolution leader out from the rainforest, flying all the way back to the old volcanic island. The new Nightwing Queen was Queen Starspeaker. And her sons; Windwatcher and Sidewinder, both looked down upon because their hybrid status. The rainwings were outraged at The groups disappearance, sending searches everywhere, not thinking to check the island. The revolution had begun. Chapter One: I Make A Kingdom Great Again Chapter One: I Make A Kingdom Great Again I sighed, but a flicker of flame escaping my opened jaws, illuminating the cave, once so clean and neat, but now just littered with cooled lava from the eruption nearly then years ago. My hard talons scratched at the cold stone underfoot as I traveled the corridors. “Mother, mother?” My voice echoed through the crypt like chambers. You may be wondering who I am, or was. I was a normal nightwing once, but then it happened. Of course, you already know what happened, the Nightwing Revolt, and my mother, Starspeaker became the Queen. My half brother and I were now princes, and we liked it that way. You know the rest, we soon escaped and the revolt had begun. My mother returned my call, “Sidewinder, dear, I’m just looking for the throne room. It should be right here.” Her voice sounded softly, milky. She was as a mother should, regal and filled with poise. Of course, I may be a little biased, she is my mother after all. I swiftly took a right, and found myself standing in a room, with wire screens shrouded in darkness. Ah yes, I remember this, mother spoke about it often. This is where Queen Battlewinner would watch from, so if I was correct, this would have lead to the throne room. I ripped down the mesh and stepped forwards, ahead was darkness, and a breeze of heat. Not that way then, so I took a left, down the colder of the trails. My tail slid over the rocky terrain, and I lifted it to feel for dips in the wall. When my tail started to glide over mesh I turned and clawed by way out. With a quick look around I’d found the throne, knowing mother would be pleased I smiled to myself before calling down the corridor. “I found it!” My voice rang out. I could hear talons scurrying towards the entrance, before my mother burst through the opening ahead of me. “Oh what a mess!” She huffed, as I scanned her face in the dim light, her wine scales ever so regal. “Sidewinder, be a darling and clean this place up,” I knew what she meant, though it was dangerous, and her reluctance to accept my gift as something to be used in moderation ticked me off, though, I did as asked. With one talon touching the wall I muttered a few words and the place started tidying itself, the hardened lava growing new an sweeping itself back into the cracks it came from before the closed up, and I, of course knew she would ask of me to turn the volcano dormant or something, but I would have to refuse, fear I loose my sanity. Shockingly enough she said nothing, her dark ebony tail gliding over the clean stone s a broom ushered her out of the way. She found the throne after it was rejuvenated, and sat, letting the crown on the ground nearby sit. I stepped over and picked the crown up, examining it’s fine golden alloy, and obsidian orbs, darker than the eyes of an icewing. I blew a light breath over it, cleaning the dust from the metal before stepping over to Mother. I lifted the crown with both talons over her head, and carefully placed it upon her head, it wrapping neatly around her horns and ridges. “Starspeaker, leader of the knight wing revolt, and wonderful mother of two, I, Sidewinder, a noble nightwing warrior, am proud to name you Queen of the Nightwings, Leader of the Revolt, and Prodigy of Nightwing ancestry.” Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure)